


Pyromaniac

by charliehargreeves



Series: Pyromaniac [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Dead People, Extra-Ordinary: My Life as Number Seven, F/F, F/M, Klaus Hargreeves & David "Dave" Katz During Vietnam, M/M, Non-Binary Klaus Hargreeves, Other, Talking To Dead People, The Umbrella Academy (TV) Spoilers, This is my first story on here, dead main character, people die, there’s a lot of death in this ok?, what tags do i add?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 8,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliehargreeves/pseuds/charliehargreeves
Summary: Scarlett Hargreeves - known to her family as Number Eight - is the second powerless Hargreeves sister in the family. She ran away at 14 after the disappearance of her brother, but came back after the news of her father’s death.When their sibling appears from the future, Scarlett and her family find out life-changing information about themselves as they try to stop the end of the world.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Original Female Character(s), Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz, Klaus Hargreeves/Original Female Character(s), Sissy Cooper/Vanya Hargreeves, Vanya Hargreeves & Original Female Character(s), Vanya Hargreeves/Leonard Peabody, Vanya Hargreeves/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Pyromaniac [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185515
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

On the first of October, 1989, at exactly 12:00, 43 women around the world gave birth. This was unusual only in the fact that none of these women had been pregnant when the day first began. 

Sir Reginald Hargreeves, eccentric billionaire and adventurer, resolved to locate and adopt as many of the children as possible. 

He got eight of them. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**0.01 - Luther**

An alarm rang out through the small bunker, and a groan came from the bed next to the clock. Seconds after the man woke up, a hand silenced the clock, and he stood up. 

Pulling on a protective suit and helmet, the man opened the locked door and stepped outside. The glass of his helmet reflected the sunrise over the Earth, and he watched his home with a sad sigh. “Stop it, Luther.” he thought. “You’re doing important work for Dad up here, work that could save the world.” 

Two short beeps pulled him from his thoughts. Looking at the small screen on his arm, he read the words. 

_To: Luther_

_From: Pogo_

_With deepest regret I am sorry to inform you that your father has passed away._

_please come home_

His eyes widened slightly. After four years on the moon, he was being called back for his father’s _funeral_. 

Despite his father’s death, he glanced once more at the world, and smiled. He would be going back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**0.02 - Diego**

Muffled but terrified screaming and demanding shouts met his ears as he gently crawled through the window. He pulled out one of his knives and threw it at the first man, hitting him in the neck. 

The other two men turned at the quiet ‘thump’ as his body hit the floor, but Diego was already hitting another one. The last man managed to hit him, but he quickly hit him as well. 

He grabbed the three knives and wiped them clean of blood, using one to cut the duct tape around the family’s wrists. “Your family is safe now.”

He walked away, only to be stopped by a news report on the TV. A reporter appeared on screen, as well as a picture of Reginald Hargreeves. The words, ‘Billionaire and founder of Umbrella Academy found dead in home’ were underneath his photo. 

Underneath his mask, he smirked. Finally.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**0.03 - Allison**

“Allison! Allison!” Reporters stretched microphones and cameras towards her, and bright flashes from different lenses filled her vision. 

One reporter asked a question. “Allison! What was your reaction to the divorce?”

_Fuck._

Other similar questions filled the air.

“Allison! Why did Patrick leave you?”

“Who do you think will get custody of your daughter?”

“How did you daughter react?” 

But then a man wearing a black headset whispered to a reporter at the back. The message given travels around quickly, before the questions start up again - this time about a completely different topic. 

“Allison! What was the last thing you said to you father?”

“When did you last see him?”

“Will you brothers be coming to the funeral?” 

A man pulled her off the red carpet, and she managed to ask what happened, even though she already knew. 

Her father was dead. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**0.04 - Klaus**

They held up a hand, the tattooed word “ _GOODBYE_ ” showing as they walked backwards. The man at the desk sighed. “Stay sober, Klaus.” In retaliation, they flipped the man off with their other hand. 

As soon as they got outside, they pulled out some bank notes from their pocket and handed them to a man in the alleyway beside rehab, who gave them a small bag filled with brightly coloured pills. They once again held up their “ _goodbye_ ” hand as they left. 

The rest of the night was a blur. They only woke up four hours later in an ambulance with an oxygen mask on, a familiar boy in black staring in disappointment at them from the end of the stretcher, and a vague memory of a little girl on a grey bicycle. Instead of making eye contact with the boy, they looked to their side, where a doctor was next to him. They laughed, reaching out with their “ _hello_ ” hand to high five him. 

That was when they saw the news report. 

The only words they saw were “founder of Umbrella Academy” and “dead”. Unlike how most people would react, Klaus laughed even harder, sticking his middle finger at the TV. 

He was finally dead. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**0.06 - Ben**

Ben rolled his eyes as his sibling woke up. He watched them high five the now familiar doctor, then both siblings turned to the TV. 

‘Billionaire and founder of Umbrella Academy found dead in home’, just under a picture of Reginald Hargreeves - the man who made his and his siblings lives hell. 

While Klaus laughed hysterically, Ben simply watched. He didn’t know how to feel about this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**0.07 - Vanya**

That had gone horribly. Vanya walked hurriedly down the street, her hands shaking with the cold, even with her smart black jumper down to her fingertips. 

A shop window lighting up beside her startled her out of her self hate. Looking at the screen, she froze, staring numbly at the words on the screen.

“Dad.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**0.08 - Scarlett**

“I did so badly!” She groaned as she walked out of the theatre.

Scarlett ran after her, frantically trying to comfort her. “Don’t worry, you did great - one note hardly makes a difference!” She didn’t answer, probably thinking that she had failed miserably (even though it had only been one note). 

However, two seconds later, she froze. Scarlett walked over to look at what she was staring at, and what she was made both her blood run cold, and a large smile to appear on her face. 

At the same time as Vanya's shocked, "Dad," Scarlett laughed. 

“Reginald fucking Hargreeves is finally dead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> Hi everyone! I have a few things to say before you start reading this
> 
> First: I do not own Umbrella Academy. The only thing I own is Scarlett Hargreeves (or Number Eight) and part of the storyline. This story will contain spoilers for Umbrella Academy
> 
> Second: This story will contain triggering topics such as drugs, death, and swearing.
> 
> Third: Time and canon will both be messed up. There will be a lot of things that do not match with the time period (such as video games) and I won’t be sticking to canon.
> 
> Fourth: I’ve already finished this story on Quotev, but I wanted to upload it here
> 
> Fifth: This story will mostly be from Scarlett’s POV, however I will do some from the other’s perspectives too! The layout of the story will have once chapter in present time, then one from the past :)
> 
> Last: I hope you like the story (and sorry this A/N was so long)! Please comment constructive criticism (if you want) and enjoy reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlett internally groaned. “I thought I’d never be back here, why the fuck do I have to do this?” 
> 
> The Hargreeves come back to the place they grew up in, and Scarlett takes a trip down memory lane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode: We Only See Each Other At Weddings And Funerals
> 
> Season / Episode Number: S1, E1
> 
> Date: 24/03/19
> 
> POV: Scarlett Hargreeves 
> 
> TW: Reference of drug use

Scarlett and Vanya made their way up the steps that she hadn’t seen since she was 17 years old. The redhead internally groaned _(“I thought I’d never be back here, why the fuck do I have to do this?”)_ then noticed Diego behind them. She moved out of the way as he walked inside, not even glancing at either of them. Quickly slipping in the door between Diego and Vanya, she spotted Allison and her mother Grace.

"Hey Mom." Diego greeted his mother, and Scarlett walked away from her siblings to explore the house. She saw Klaus trying to steal something from their father's office, but decided to talk to them later.

Walking down the hallway, she saw eight familiar doors. Three at the end - Luther, Diego, Allison. Three at the other end - Klaus, Five, Ben.

And two others, hidden in a smaller, closed off corridor next to the stairs. One for Vanya, and one for Scarlett. The ordinary ones.

Every door was open, so she decided to look in each room. 

Luther's was first. His room was less dusty, since he had only been gone for four years. The neatly folded clothes, lined up book and laptop on the desk, and a picture of him and Allison taped to the mirror. The rest of the room was bare, as was the bathroom. 

Diego's was next. His room was similar to Luther's - neat bed, neat desk, neat mirror (minus the photo) - except for two things: The target on his door (countless knife marks showed that Diego got every single shot bullseye) and the [plush turtle holding a knife](https://www.etsy.com/hk-en/listing/726512084/cute-turtle-crochet-plush-keychain) on his desk that Scarlett had made him as a joke.

Then it was Allison's. Her room was slightly messier that the other two, with different clothes on her bed and makeup shoved in her bathroom cupboard and across her desk. A locket was hanging from a hook on her mirror (A + L) from her crush on him through their childhood, but nothing else interesting.

Klaus's room was probably the worst. Scrawls across the wall showed Klaus's terror of the ghosts that haunted them, and there were a few pill bottles in the bathroom. They had the sense to hide them from Reginald, though, so there were none in their bedroom. They had a [small ghost plushie](https://noodoll.com/riceboo-plush-toy) from Scarlett that she had made them resting on his bed. She smiled. 

Five's room was... dusty. No other way to describe it. A thick layer of dust coated everything, but Scarlett could still see the equations written on his wall and in the open notebook abandoned on his desk. A plushie of an [enderman](https://www.stadionshop.com/eu/minecraft-jinx-happy-explorer-enderman-plush.html) was sitting on his bed, and she smiled, remembering how he had glared at her playfully as she gave it to him, laughing (“Endermen can teleport, and so can you!” she had told him through her laughter). However, his room was very similar to Luther and Diego's, so Scarlett quickly left.

Then... Ben's room. She hadn't been in here since she was fourteen - when she left home for the first time. Even when she had come back a year after Ben died, she didn't come in here. His bed was almost as messy as Klaus's was, and a [small octopus plushie](https://www.amazon.com/TeeTurtle-Reversible-Octopus-Mini-Plush/dp/B07H4YQF3Q) (also from Scarlett) lay on his bed, it's permanent smile somehow seeming to look more sad. Books were scattered across the room - spilling from the bookshelf under his desk, hidden in his wardrobe (Ben had left the wardrobe open on his haste to leave for the mission on that fateful day, and some books had obviously fallen out onto the floor), piled on his desk, even stashed under his bed.

Unable to stop thinking of the guilt, she left the room. Two left.

Vanya's room was one of the smallest. Her violin was missing from its stand (she had taken it when she left) and all that was left was a few empty bottles of her anxiety medication in the bathroom cupboard and a [plushie of a bear playing a guitar](https://www.123rf.com/photo_72246889_teddy-bear-with-a-pink-guitar-.html) (she wanted to make Vanya a violin, but she decided a guitar was the closest she could get, since she wasn’t very skilled at making plushies yet). 

And then it was hers. 

Her room was almost bare. Her bed had been stripped of the duvet and sheet, and one of Diego’s knives was in the bathroom cupboard. Her desk only had two things on it: her laptop with a post-it note in her handwriting on it, and a video game case. A poster for the same game was above her desk, and a picture of six people taped to her mirror. She smiled sadly, looking at the people in the photo (everyone but Luther and Allison, who had run off), then heard a gasp from the door. 

“Scarlett?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Eight, are you okay?”   
> She shook her head, letting out another sob. “Five’s gone! And I couldn’t stop him!”
> 
> A few months after Five’s disappearance, Scarlett realises that he’s not coming back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode: We Only See Each Other At Weddings And Funerals
> 
> Season / Episode Number: S1, E1
> 
> Date: 07/01/03
> 
> POV: Eight Hargreeves / Four Hargreeves
> 
> TW: Mental breakdown

“He’s gone!” 

Eight shook violently, tears streaming down her face as she tried to calm down. She dug her nails into her arms, barely noticing the blood trickling down onto her carpet.

Four, Six and Seven ran into the room at her scream, and Four quickly grabbed her hands, pulling them away from her arms. The taller teen hugged her tightly, letting her cry. 

Slowly, she stopped crying, and Four sat on her floor opposite her. Seven walked out of the bathroom with wipes, and started cleaning her wounds. 

“Scarlett, are you ok?” Six asked, sitting next to his sibling. She shook her head, letting out another sob. 

“Five’s gone! And I couldn’t stop him!” She grabbed her arms again, but Four managed to pull her hands into her lap, holding them tightly so that she couldn’t hurt herself again. “He told me about his plan, and I— I told him to s—stop, but he didn’t— and then he left and I—“ She started shaking, and Four hugged her tightly. 

“Shhh... Five was always a stubborn bastard, he was going to leave no matter what you said. It wasn’t your fault that they left.” 

When Four pulled away, Eight was limp, her mousy brown hair in her face.. “She fell asleep. Six, could you help me move her to her bed please?” Six nodded, and they pulled their sister onto her bed. Four tucked her in, but as they left, Seven spoke (for the first time since they had run in). 

“Four, wait.” 

The thirteen-year old stood back as Six walked away, and Seven walked back over to the sleeping Eight. She sat down on the bed and looked up at Four. “You need to...“ she trailed off.

”Yeah?” Four asked. 

“You need to... You need to protect her. She doesn’t have powers like you guys, and I’m scared she could get hurt...”

Four pulled Seven into a hug. The two hadn’t hugged since they were little, but they awkwardly comforted her. “I’ll keep her safe.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “None of you ever did that?” Scarlett shook her head, along with the others.   
> “Guess not all of us are suck-ups like you, ‘Number One’.”
> 
> Scarlett makes fun of her siblings, and she and Klaus catch up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode: We Only See Each Other At Weddings And Funerals
> 
> Season / Episode Number: S1, E1
> 
> Date: 24/03/19
> 
> POV: Scarlett Hargreeves
> 
> TW: Mention of death 

“Scarlett?” 

The girl looked over in shock. She had been too lost in her thoughts to notice anyone.

Klaus stood by her door, an expression to match hers plastered on their face. However, that quickly changed to one of happiness. They looked at their sibling - she still had the short red hair that she had dyed at thirteen years old, she still had her confident and mischievous blue eyes, and she still had the bright smile on her face that they remembered from their childhood whenever they’d prank Luther.

“You’re really here! I thought you wouldn’t be here, since— you know— what happened last time...” They trailed off, and Scarlett nodded. 

“I almost didn’t come, but I figured I should ‘pay my respects’ to that man. And I wanted to see everyone again...” 

Klaus nodded thoughtfully. “Yeah, it’s been— what? 13 years since we saw you?” 

“Yeah... It would be 16 years, but Hargreeves dragged me back here when I was 17... fucking asshole...” 

Klaus laughed at their sister’s obvious distaste for their father. “Yeah... Diego left a couple of weeks after you did, when he was 17. Me and Ben followed him a few days later, then it was Vanya, then the others, and soon Luther was on his own, still doing missions for Daddy dearest - until he got sent to the moon for four years.” 

She smirked. “How the hell do you know that? I’m guessing he didn’t tell you that, did he?” 

“Nope.” Klaus laughed, “He was talking about it with Allison when I saw them.” As they walked down the stairs to go back to the living room, Scarlett spotted the rest of her family. While Klaus immediately walked over to the bar, Scarlett sat on one of the spare seats.

“Um...” Luther was the first to speak. “I guess we should get this started. So I figured we could have a sort of memorial service, in the courtyard at sundown. Say a few words, just at Dad’s favourite spot.“ 

“Dad had a favourite spot?” Allison asked, obviously confused. 

“You know, under the oak tree? We used to sit out there all the time, none of you ever did that?” Scarlett shook her head, along with the others. 

“Guess not all of us are suck-ups like you are, ‘Number One’.”

At this, Klaus laughed. They sat down next to their sister, smiling at her. “Good one Scarlett!” 

Everyone froze. 

“Klaus...” Vanya spoke, her voice shaking. “Scarlett has been dead for thirteen years.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And for the record, my name is Scarlett, not Eight.”   
> “I wish you’d just leave already. Just like you did when she was fourteen.” 
> 
> Diego would regret saying that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode: We Only See Each Other At Weddings And Funerals
> 
> Season / Episode Number: S1, E1
> 
> Date: 31/12/06
> 
> POV: Diego Hargreeves
> 
> TW: Death, mention of child abuse

“Why are you back here, Eight? You left when we were fourteen, you have no right to be here.” Diego growled, making Eight stumble back. She hit the wall as he advanced, and he scoffed. “Don’t tell me you’re here for forgiveness?” 

Eight shook her head, the more confident and rebellious side of her emerging. Her eyes seemed to flare orange with anger before turning back to blue. “I’m not here for forgiveness. I’m here because Hargreeves dragged me back here when I was perfectly _fine_ on my own!” She stormed away from him, before turning back. “And for the record, my name is Scarlett, _not_ Eight.” 

Diego turned away, before muttering, “I wish you’d just leave already. Just like you did when she was fourteen.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fuck. He didn’t mean to do _this._

_To my family,_

_If you’re reading this, I’m dead. I knew something was going to happen to me soon, so I wrote this. Before any of you blame yourselves, it’s not your fault._

_There are notes for all of you, don’t force anyone to show you their note, I’ve written pretty personal things in some of them._

_Thanks for being my siblings,_

_- ~~Eight~~ Scarlett ~~Hargreeves~~_

With trembling hands, each of them took their letters. Klaus took Ben’s and Five’s, leaving the letters in their rooms. They didn’t come back in. 

_To Diego,_

_When I left, I almost died. The people who were trying to (and still are) obviously didn’t succeed, someone found me and I woke up in the hospital. Every day, I wanted to get you all away from Hargreeves, and every day I imagined him turning me away and punishing you all for my mistakes. I knew what he does to you all when you fail - it’s happened to me too - and I didn’t want to make it worse. And I didn’t want to put you in danger, these people are good at what they do._

_This isn’t your fault that this happened. But it is what you wanted, isn’t it?_

_\- Scarlett_

Diego left two weeks later.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What the hell is that going to do?” Scarlett yelled.   
> “I don’t know, do you have any better ideas?” 
> 
> Just as she was starting to relax, someone from the past (or, well, apparently the future) appears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode: We Only See Each Other At Weddings And Funerals
> 
> Season / Episode Number: S1, E1
> 
> Date: 24/03/19
> 
> POV: Scarlett Hargreeves 
> 
> TW: None 

**_Children behave, that's what they say when we're together_ **

Scarlett rolled her eyes when the familiar song played through the house. Klaus looked at the ceiling from their position on the table. 

**_And watch how you play_ **

“I’m gonna go see who’s playing that.” Ben nodded at her words, and she walked along the corridor to Luther’s room, where the music was coming from.

_**They don't understand  
And so we're** _

_**Running just as fast as we can, holding on to one another hands** _

“Of course it’s Luther.” Scarlett walked into her room through the door (it was weird being a ghost) and saw the now neat and dusted room. 

_**Trying to get away into the night and then you put your arms around me**  
 **And we tumble to the ground and then you say** _

As the chorus started, Scarlett started nodding along to the music (it wasn’t her fault it was a good song) before starting to sing.

_**I think we're alone now,  
There doesn't seem to be anyone around  
I think we're alone now,  
The beating of our hearts is the only sound** _

She held an invisible microphone and sang the chorus into it, still dancing along.

__**I think we're alone now,  
There doesn't seem to be anyone around  
I think we're alone now,  
The beating of our hearts is the only sound—**

The music cut off suddenly as a bright blue light appeared outside. The game on her desk (that someone had recently placed back from the floor) flew off, hitting the wall before hitting the floor again. Scarlett ran downstairs to see Klaus and Ben looking as lost as she was.

“What the hell is that?” Scarlett yelled as... something... shook the entire house. Ben shrugged as Klaus hastily put down Hargreeves’s ashes on the table. The three ran outside (Klaus grabbed a fire extinguisher on the way) to see a massive blue portal in the air. Klaus threw the fire extinguisher into it, and Ben stared at them in confusion. 

“What the hell is that going to do?” she yelled at them.

“I don’t know, do you have any better ideas?” 

Luther stood at the front of the group, yelling something about getting behind him. Diego pushed past him, instead saying to get behind them both.

A figure appeared in the mass of blue, appearing to almost push through the portal. Then - as if it was simply turned off suddenly - the blue disappeared, and the figure fell to the floor. 

He stood up, dusting dirt off his too-big suit. As he looked up, Scarlett turned white. 

“...Is it just me, or does anyone else see little Number Five?” 

Five glanced down at his body, then sighs. 

“Shit.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five set his cutlery down with a clatter.“I want to time travel.”   
> Dad just sighed in annoyance. “No.” 
> 
> Scarlett thinks back on the last time she saw her brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode: We Only See Each Other At Weddings And Funerals
> 
> Season / Episode Number: S1, E1
> 
> Date: 12/10/02
> 
> POV: Eight Hargreeves 
> 
> TW: None

The familiar voice of ‘Herr Carlson’ filled the air as the eight children walked to breakfast. Seven and Eight walked hand in hand, both girls taking their places at the foot of the table at their father’s order. Their siblings sat down the sides of table, and Eight gave a confident smile to Six, who was sat next to her. 

Before they could finish eating, Five grabbed their knife and stabbed it into the table. “I have a question.” 

“Knowledge is an admirable goal, but you know the rules. No talking during mealtimes. You are interrupting Herr Carlson.” As he continued eating, Five set his cutlery down with a clatter.

“I want to time travel.” 

Dad just sighed in annoyance. _“No.”_

Her sibling stood up, glaring at Dad. “But I’m ready. I’ve been practicing my spacial jumps, just like you said!” To prove this, they disappeared in a flash of blue light, reappearing beside him. “See?” 

“Spacial jumps are trivial when compared to the unknowns of time travel.” Five ignored Seven’s slight shake of her head, instead glaring at their father again. “One is like sliding along the ice, the other is akin to descending blindly into the freezing water and reappearing as an acorn.” 

“Well,” Five’s voice was filled with hatred. “I don’t get it.” 

“Hence the reason you’re not ready.” 

“I’m not afraid.” 

“Fear isn’t the issue.” He had a counterattack for everything Five said. “The effects it might have on your body, even on your mind, are far too unpredictable. Now,“ He finally lost his patience and looked at Five, setting his cutlery down, “I forbid you to talk about this any longer.”

Five simply turned around and walked out of the room. Seven gasped, and Eight nodded, reassuringly at her, then ran after him. 

“Number Five! Number Eight!” 

Eight grabbed Five’s arm. He glared at her, and she shrunk back in shock and fear - he was always one of the only ones of her siblings who could bring out her weaker side, along with Allison. “F-Five, please. Please stay here...” 

Five’s expression hardened. “Fuck off Eight. You can’t stop me from doing this, else you’re just like Father.” 

At Eight’s shocked expression, Five walked out, slamming the door behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “In the end, I had to project my consciousness forward into a suspended quantum state version of myself that exists across every possible instance of time.“   
> Diego raised an eyebrow at his sibling. “That makes no sense.”   
> “Well it would if you were smarter.” 
> 
> Scarlett finds out where Five has been (and makes some sarcastic comments along the way).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode: We Only See Each Other At Weddings And Funerals
> 
> Season / Episode Number: S1, E1
> 
> Date: 24/03/19
> 
> POV: Scarlett Hargreeves 
> 
> TW: Mention of death 

“Where’d you go?” Luther was the first to ask, and his twin sibling rolled their eyes. 

“The future. It’s shit, by the way.” 

“Called it!” Scarlett and Klaus smirked as they spoke at the same time.

Five didn’t react to either of their words, instead speaking again - “I should’ve listened to the old man. You know, jumping through space is one thing, jumping through _time_ is a toss of the dice.” 

The redhead glared at her sibling, muttering, “Well, maybe that wouldn’t have happened if _someone_ listened to me!” By the time she had stopped talking again, Diego had started talking. 

“—makes no sense.” She figured her sibling had said something about physics (they always were the smartest of all of them, as much as she hated to admit). 

“Well it would if you were smarter.” And she took it back as Diego stood up, a murderous expression on his face. Luther stopped him. 

“How long were you there?” Vanya, still quiet (especially after her reminder of Scarlett earlier) asked. 

“Forty five years, give or take.” 

Luther was the only one who wasn’t shocked enough to stay quiet (other than Klaus, but they were still high as fuck). “So— what are you saying, that you’re 58?” 

Five sighed in annoyance. “No, my _consciousness_ is 58. Apparently, my body is 13 again.” They ignored the questions of “how does that even work?” and teleported behind Luther, grabbing the marshmallows. “Dolores kept saying the equations were off, bet she’s laughing now.” _Maybe if you had listened to her, you wouldn’t be stuck in this situation,_ Scarlett couldn’t help but think. She immediately shook off the thought - they were here, and that’s what mattered. 

Five, Luther and Diego started talking about Hargreeves’s death, and Scarlett rolled her eyes, instead focusing on Vanya. “Come on... I know you can do it this time, Scarlett...” She ignored Ben’s sad expression and stared into Vanya’s eyes, trying to make herself visible. 

“It’s never gonna happen Scarlett...” Ben placed a hand on her shoulder, and she sighed, standing up again. 

“Oh yeah—“ Five walked back in, looking at Vanya. “Can I speak to you for a second, Vanya?” She nodded, and they walked out. Scarlett followed the two, unnoticed. 

“I read your book.“ Vanya froze, then relaxed as they didn’t seem angry. “Found it in a library that was still standing. I thought it was pretty good, all things considered.“ They laughed, an unfamiliar sound that didn’t match the Five she knew. “Yeah, definitely ballsy, giving up the family secrets. Sure that went over well.“

“They hate me.“ Vanya mumbled. 

“I did notice, though...“ Vanya froze again at their next words. ”You said Eight— Scarlett— went missing. Did she come back?”

Vanya, unlike what she had done earlier, managed to hold in her tears. However, her voice was shaky as she answered. ”I lied... when I said that... She actually— she died— when she was seventeen. There were intruders, and...” 

Five’s face went pale. Before Vanya could offer comfort, they disappeared in a flash of blue.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Extra Ordinary: My Life as Number Seven”. 
> 
> A fourteen year old Five finds a book in the apocalypse, and reads his sister’s view of their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode: We Only See Each Other At Weddings And Funerals
> 
> Season / Episode Number: S1, E1
> 
> Date: 05/02/21
> 
> POV: Five Hargreeves 
> 
> TW: Mention of drug use and drinking

Five pulled out the dusty, but miraculously unharmed copy of the book in the library. Reading the title, he almost fainted. His sister, sweet innocent Seven (or Vanya, apparently) had written a book about her life at the Hargreeves house. 

He shrugged, and opened the book. How bad could it be?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Each chapter had been about one of his siblings - apart from Chapter 7, which was about their father. Five flicked through each chapter, until he reached Eight’s. 

_Number Eight wasn’t like the rest of my family. Just like me, she had no powers, and for this, we were shunned by the rest of the family. We got the smallest rooms, we were ignored by our siblings and father, and even our mother, Grace, who was programmed to help us, ignored us. Even though I was a lot more shy and she was more loud and rebellious, we grew up to be best friends - Seven and Eight, Vanya and Scarlett._

_Scarlett liked creating things, and her room was always filled with colouring pencils, sketchbooks and notebooks, as well as fabrics and wool. She rarely had to participate in training, so she had a lot of time to create. She would often spend days locked in her room, making different forms of art._

_This is why it surprised me that she was a pyromaniac. Countless times I walked into her room, only to see her burning her possessions without even seeming to realise that the fire was there. She always acted like she didn’t know where the fires came from, but I knew it was her._

_The rest of the time, she was missing. I worried for her at first, until I saw her climbing through her window with Klaus (Four), both of them with red eyes (obviously high), a few months after our brother Five disappeared. She changed after Five left, and became even more rebellious - she cut and dyed her hair, she spoke out against our father more and more, and she always escaped with our sibling Klaus to get high and drunk._

_She started talking more to Diego (Two), Klaus, and Ben (Six) than me, and I saw her less and less, until she ran away when she was 14. I never saw her again._


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “To Five,  
> I doubt you’ll ever see this, but I’m sorry.”
> 
> After hearing the news of his sister’s death, Five finds a note in his room, and Klaus gives him some much-needed closure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode: We Only See Each Other At Weddings And Funerals
> 
> Season / Episode Number: S1, E1
> 
> Date: 24/03/19
> 
> POV: Five Hargreeves 
> 
> TW: Mention of death 

He appeared in his room, tears already running down his face. His sister, the only one who tried to stop him from leaving and getting stuck in the apocalypse, was dead. Not only that, but it had happened just four years after he had left. 

And the last thing he had said to her was that she was like their father - the man she hated most _._

As he finally wiped his tears away, he noticed a letter on his desk that he hadn’t seen when he was changing his uniform earlier. He slowly walked over to it, and opened it. 

_To Five,_

_I doubt you’ll ever see this, but I wanted to write it in case you ever came back._

_I’m sorry. I’m just going to say that now. I’m sorry that I was such a horrible sister, I’m sorry I tried to stop you from achieving your dream, and I’m sorry I was like Dad (you were right about that)._

_Every day, I blamed myself for your disappearance, thinking that since I made you angry, your powers didn’t work and you died, or you went back in time and didn’t want to come back because of me. After a few months, I accepted that you weren’t coming back, but it wasn’t easy._

_I just want to say one more thing:_

_I love you, and I forgive you._

_-Scarlett_

“You OK?” It was Klaus, leaning against the door with a slightly dazed expression that didn’t match their words. 

“How did you react?” It was a simple question, but Klaus sighed dramatically (Five didn’t notice how their smile became slightly forced, or the glassy look in their eyes disappeared). 

“I was the one to find her. I was panicking, ’cause— well, she can’t come back like I always seem to, can she? And then, when I realised she was— you know, I just wanted her to be alive again... I’d even trade my life for hers...” They stopped, taking a shaky breath before turning back to the boy, a smile back on their face. “Anyway, I’m gonna go. Diego’s taking me for dinner with Ben and Scarlett!” 

Five froze, his eyes glancing up to Klaus. “Scarlett’s with you? And Ben” 

“Well, yeah! I can see the dead, can’t I? Oh, Scarlett says she misses you, by the way.” 

“Klaus, wait!” His sibling stopped. “Could you tell her I’m sorry?” 

Klaus nodded, staring at a point in the corner. Soon, they looked back. 

“She says she forgives you.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Forget it. If you want to ruin your life, fine by me.” And she walked back into the room, the door locking with a quiet click.
> 
> A year after her brother’s disappearance, Scarlett disappears too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode: We Only See Each Other At Weddings And Funerals
> 
> Season / Episode Number: S1, E1
> 
> Date: 21/11/03
> 
> POV: Scarlett Hargreeves
> 
> TW: Mention of drugs

It was time. 

After months of planning, Scarlett was finally ready. 

Except she didn’t plan _this._

“Scarlett? What are you doing?” Vanya noticed her sister’s red eyes and scoffed. “Of course you’re off to get high again.”

”High?” Scarlett was never high. She had never taken drugs or drank alcohol (well, she had drank some with Klaus before, but never drugs). “What the hell do you mean?”

Her normally quiet sister glared at her. “Don’t think I haven’t seen you and Klaus coming back at night with red eyes. You’re—“ Her eyes seemed to flash white in anger. “Forget it. If you want to ruin your life, fine by me.” And she walked back into the room, the door locking with a quiet _click._

Scarlett, looking down in shame, slipped the note she was holding under the door, then walked back into her room. She grabbed her bag and opened the window to her room, quickly throwing her bag down first, then climbing down the side of the house. 

When she was far away from the house, she found a motel and paid for one night. She settled down into the bed, switched off the light, then thought back to the note. After hours of trying to write it perfectly, she could still remember the short message word for word.

_Dear Vanya,_

_Sorry about leaving, but I couldn’t live there anymore. The memory of Five leaving was too much for me, and our dad’s abuse was too horrible._

_Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine._

_\- Scarlett / Number Eight Hargreeves_

She sighed, searching through the bag. It wasn’t much - just enough to live off for a few months (she would be with her boyfriend by then) but it was all she had. Finally allowing herself to relax, she ran a hand through her newly dyed red hair. She was free.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He leaves behind a complicated legacy—“   
> “He was a monster.” Both Klaus and Scarlett laughed at their brother’s sentence - it was true after all.
> 
> Reginald’s funeral goes wrong - really, really wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode: We Only See Each Other At Weddings And Funerals
> 
> Season / Episode Number: S1, E1
> 
> Date: 24/03/19
> 
> POV: Ben Hargreeves
> 
> TW: Mention of death

The rain had never bothered Ben. When he was alive, he would hide inside his room, reading as he listened to the calming sound of the water droplets hitting the ground. When he was dead, the rain would just harmlessly go through him (which left a cold feeling going through him, but not an uncomfortable one). 

But now, when Luther was bringing their father’s ashes outside, followed by seven others _(there should be nine others)_ and the rain was pouring down, Ben couldn’t hate the rain more. It was like the universe was mourning him - mourning a man who made their lives nothing but miserable. 

Grace spoke up first. “Did something happen?” 

Vanya looked at her mother, confused. “Dad died. Remember?” 

“Oh - yes, of course.” Diego gave the woman a concerned look. Something was wrong. 

“Is Mom ok?” Allison asked.

“Yeah, yeah, she’s fine. She just needs to rest. You know, recharge.” 

Pogo wasn’t listening to the conversation, instead looking at Luther. “Whenever you’re ready, dear boy.” 

Holding out the urn, Luther poured the ashes down. They fell onto the concrete in a damp heap. “Probably would’ve been better with some wind.” he mumbled. 

“Does anyone wish to speak?” No answer. Pogo sighed, “Very well.” He began to speak. “In all regards, Sir Reginald Hargreeves made me what I am today. For that alone, I shall forever be in his debt. He was my master... and my friend, and I shall miss him very much.“ At this, Scarlett scoffed. “He leaves behind a complicated legacy—“ 

“He was a monster.” Both Klaus and Scarlett laughed at their brother’s sentence - it was true after all. “He was a bad person and a worse father. The world's better off without him.“ 

Luther attempted to stop his brother. “Diego—“ 

“My name is Number Two. You know why? Because our father couldn't be bothered to give us actual names. He had Mom do it.“ 

“Would anyone like something to eat?” Grace looked up at her name, but Vanya shook her head. 

“No, it’s ok Mom.” 

“Oh, okay...”

Diego continued speaking. “Look, you wanna pay your respects? Go ahead. But at least be honest about the kind of man he was.” 

Luther was getting angry. ”You should stop talking now.“

“You know,” Diego turned to his brother, “you of all people should be on my side here, _Number One.”_

“I am _warning_ you.” Luther practically growled.

“After everything he did to you? He had to ship you a _million_ miles away.”

Scarlett shook her head. “Diego, _stop talking.”_ He obviously couldn’t hear.

”That's how much he couldn't stand the _sight_ of you!”

And he had done it. Luther ran at Diego, and the two started fighting. Scarlett rolled her eyes. “C’mon Ben.” 

As the two walked inside, away from their fighting siblings, Ben looked at his sister. When they had become ghosts, their injuries had stayed exactly how they had been the moment before their death, even while their bodies aged - for Ben, the clothes he had been wearing when he died always easily covered the gaping hole in his chest. For his sister, however, there was no way to hide her bright red throat. Her wound had stopped bleeding when she became a ghost, but it never healed. _She didn’t deserve to die._

“Ben? Be—n?” Scarlett waved a hand in front of his face, and he broke out of his thoughts. “You ok?” 

He smiled weakly. “Yeah... I’m fine.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m sorry Scarlett...” Ben kneeled in front of his sister’s grave, invisible tears dripping onto the dirt.  
> “...Ben?”
> 
> With their father’s funeral finished, Ben thinks back to thirteen years ago - Scarlett’s funeral.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode: We Only See Each Other At Weddings And Funerals
> 
> Season / Episode Number: S1, E1
> 
> Date: 01/01/07
> 
> POV: Scarlett Hargreeves
> 
> TW: Mention of death, slight description of wounds

Reginald was standing in front of the small coffin, and the Hargreeves children were standing on either side. Three spaces were empty - Five‘s, Ben‘s, and now Scarlett’s, but the last five children left their places open, like they were just late and would run up to them, muttering an apology. 

(Ben was standing in his space next to Klaus, but no one saw - not even them.)

The man started speaking, and Ben listened for any hint of regret in his voice - there was none. Even worse were the words he was saying. 

“Number Eight was a disappointment to this entire family. That being said, your job is to protect this house, and you failed. I hope her death has taught you not to make those mistakes again.” And he walked away. 

“What the hell?” Diego was the first to react. “Our sister just fucking died, and he doesn’t even care!” 

“Diego—“ Luther tried to stop him, but the teenager interrupted him. 

“No, you know what, Luther? I could have protected her, and I didn’t. I accept that. But _you_ could have saved her too.” 

Luther and Allison both walked inside - One annoyed at Two, and Three just following One because they were best friends. Diego, Klaus and Vanya were the only three living ones left there. 

But soon enough, they left too, leaving Ben alone outside. He noticed the flowers Klaus had placed on Scarlett’s grave were slightly bloodstained, and he shuddered. 

“I’m sorry Scarlett...” Ben kneeled in front of _his_ _sister’s_ grave, invisible tears dripping onto the dirt. There was no statue for her, no painting hung over the fireplace in her honour. All that was left for her was a small engraved stone and her siblings’ memories. 

“...Ben?” 

Ben spun round, his eyes widening. His sister was sitting in front of him, leant against her own gravestone, neck still cut open. Tear tracks made by her mascara cut black lines down her face, and her shirt was still stained with blood. “Ben, you’re here!” 

Ben hugged Scarlett tightly, and his sister started shaking with sobs. “Shhh... shhh, it’s okay... I’m here, don’t worry...” 

When she calmed down, Ben wiped her tears with his sleeve. The black lines from her mascara disappeared, and he smiled gently. “Hey Scarlett.” 

She hugged him again, murmuring something to him. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there to protect you.” 

He hugged her back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not great at writing comforting scenes, but I hope that was good! I decided to give everyone some Scarlett and Ben fluff, since he and Klaus are the only ones who can see her... for now ;)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What about... waffles. Huh? You like waffles, right?“  
> Scarlett nodded, and Ben reluctantly did the same. His siblings both smirked triumphantly at Ben’s response.  
> “Ah. Of course you do. Everyone likes waffles.“ 
> 
> Scarlett and Klaus annoy Ben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode: We Only See Each Other At Weddings And Funerals
> 
> Season / Episode Number: S1, E1
> 
> Date: 24/03/19
> 
> POV: Scarlett Hargreeves
> 
> TW: None

“Yoo-hoo, Diego! I hate to rush you through any kind of brooding moment you might be having, but come on, man, we're starving!“ 

Scarlett rolled her eyes as Klaus waved out of the window. She was kneeled in the front seat, looking at Ben through the car seat. The boy glanced up at her, then back down. 

“Be—n... Benny boyyy...” She dragged his name out, but Klaus had begun to speak to them again.

“I'm craving... eggs.” They shook their head. “No! Wait, it's too late for eggs. What about... waffles. Huh? You like waffles, right?“

Scarlett nodded, and Ben reluctantly did the same. His siblings both smirked triumphantly at Ben’s response.

“Ah. Of course you do. _Everyone_ likes waffles.“

Scarlett left the two to talk, and sat on the front of the car. A police radio was balanced on the other side, and she jumped as it began to emit static, then a voice.

”Gunshots reported on the 400 block of Milton Avenue, Griddy's Doughnuts.” Wasn’t that the place they all used to go to, before Five left? 

Diego walked over and picked up the radio, then climbed into the car, placing the black box on the dashboard. Klaus took no notice of his annoyed expression, leaning over to talk to him easier. 

“Diego, thank you for joining us, we have decided on, drum roll, waffles.“

Diego was (understandably) confused at the word ‘we’, raising an eyebrow as he saw the seemingly empty seats in the car. He shrugged it off as he started to drive. “I'm gonna drop you off at the bus stop.” 

“But why?” Klaus dramatically leaned back onto the seat, mockingly glaring at their brother.

“I gotta get back to work.“


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “C’mon Eight, we’re going to get waffles at Griddy’s.” 
> 
> The children sneak out, but Reginald finds out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode: We Only See Each Other At Weddings And Funerals
> 
> Season / Episode Number: S1, E1
> 
> Date: 15/06/97
> 
> POV: Scarlett Hargreeves
> 
> TW: None

“C’mon Eight, we’re going to get waffles at Griddy’s.” 

The hushed voice of her brother Five woke her up, and she would stood up. She pulled on her spare clothes (a few months ago when they first started this tradition, Seven managed to leave the house and buy a few outfits for each sibling), then pulled her hair into a ponytail. “I’m ready.” 

Five grabbed her hand and they teleported to the door, then just outside Griddy’s, where the rest of their siblings were (each one in different clothes, surprisingly even One). 

“Hey kids, what would you like?” The woman serving them (a young woman called Agnes) knew them all by now, and nodded as they each said their orders. Soon, they were talking and eating donuts happily - One and Three were next to each other, Two, Four and Six were together, and Seven and Eight were chatting comfortably.

Eventually, it was time to leave. They walked to the home, then Five teleported each of them inside the door. They quietly ran up the stairs, then froze. 

“Children, what are you doing?” Their father was stood in front of the stairs, glaring at them. “Number One, I expected better from you. Why have you roped your siblings into this?” 

“I—“ One stumbled over his words. 

“He didn’t organise this. I...” she took a deep breath as all the eyes in the room turned to Eight - some scared for her, some relieved. “I did. I was bored and wanted to leave, so I convinced everyone to do it with me. It’s not their fault.” 

“Well, Number Eight, I can not say I’m surprised. After all, you have been my greatest disappointment in life, even more so than Number Four and Number Seven.” He grabbed her by her collar and dragged her to where he stood. “The rest of you, straight to your rooms. Number Eight, come with me.” ( _‘not like she had a choice,’_ she thought as she followed him.) 

They walked to the basement, where Reginald opened a huge door, throwing her inside and locking it. The temperature quickly decreased, and she started shivering. Her heart rate increased as he shut her in the small space, and she got up to bang on the door frantically. “Let me out!” 

He didn’t react to her screaming. “I will be back to check on you in three hours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor scarlett :(


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Liar! You’re a liarrrr!”  
> “Drop dead.” Klaus glared at her, and she mockingly put a hand on her heart.  
> “Low blow.“
> 
> The two ghosts (plus Pogo) lecture Klaus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode: Run Boy Run
> 
> Season / Episode Number: S1, E2
> 
> Date: 25/03/19
> 
> POV: Scarlett Hargreeves
> 
> TW: Mention of drugs

“You know you talk in your sleep?“ Ben was sitting on the sofa next to Scarlett, both ghosts watching as their sibling sat up, immediately starting to rifle through their jacket for drugs. ”There's no point, you're out of drugs.” 

Klaus glared at their brother. “Shut your piehole, Ben.“ They stood up, turning back to the ghost. “Said with love.” They blew him a kiss, then climbed over the table away from them.

”I've got a crazy idea - really, it’s insane.” This time, it was Scarlett who spoke. “Why not try starting your day with... a glass of orange juice or some eggs?“

“Can't smoke eggs.” was her sibling’s mumbled response. They opened the cupboard, pulling out various expensive looking objects. “One of these has gotta be gold-plated, right? And— Christ on a cracker!” Pogo was stood behind the sofa that Ben and Scarlett were on, watching Klaus. “Pogo?”

”My apologies, Master Klaus. I have a query for you.“ 

“Oh?” they pretended to look curious.

Scarlett rolled her eyes turning to Ben. She had been in her room last night, so she didn’t see anything Klaus had done. “They stole something, didn’t they?” Ben just nodded.

And sure enough - “Items from your father's office have gone missing. In particular, an ornate box with pearl inlay.”

Ben and Scarlett simultaneously turned to face Klaus. “Really?” 

Klaus faked confusion. “Really? You don’t say?“

Pogo wasn’t fooled. “Any idea where it went?“

“No— no, nope. No idea, sorry.”

“Liar.” Scarlett stood on the sofa to be the same height as her sibling. “You’re a liarrrr!”

“Drop dead.” Klaus glared at her, and she mockingly put a hand on her heart.

“Low blow.“ Ben acted shocked, and Scarlett joined in.

”I am offended, Klaus. How could you say that to your favourite sister?”

“Would you shut up!” 

Pogo misunderstood (he couldn’t see ghosts after all). “Excuse me?“

”Pogo, I didn't mean you, I just... I...You know, there's been a lot of stuff I've been dealing with. Just— a lot of memories coming up. All those good times— well, not so much good times as really awful, terrible, depressing times.” 

Pogo nodded in understanding, then became more serious again. “The contents of that box are... priceless. Were they to find their way back to the office, whoever took it would be absolved of any blame or consequences.” 

Something in Klaus’s eyes changed. “Oh, well, lucky bastard.”

“Indeed.“ Pogo turned and left the room, and Klaus immediately pulled on their coat. 

“You’re going to go find it, aren’t you?” Ben asked.

“Obviously!”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Number Eight is becoming more of a disappointment, but I believe that with more training, she can become the most powerful member of the Umbrella Academy. However, this will only happen if she unlocks her power.” - Reginald Hargreeves
> 
> While Eight is freed, Reginald reveals some... interesting information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode: Run Boy Run
> 
> Season / Episode Number: S1, E2
> 
> Date: 16/06/97
> 
> POV: Reginald Hargreeves
> 
> TW: None

When he finally came downstairs, her lips were tinted pale blue and her already pale face was white. There were light shadows under her blue eyes, which were glazed over with exhaustion - she had obviously stayed awake in an effort to make him take pity on her and let her stay in bed late.

“Disappointing as usual, Number Eight. You must join your siblings for breakfast at the normal time, this exercise is no reason for extra rest.” She looked down in shame, still shivering. He yanked her up by her arm, and the two of them went back upstairs. She immediately got into bed, her shivering not ceasing as she fell asleep. 

Reginald walked to his office a few hours later, pulling out the box from his shelf and opening the red notebook inside it, flicking through to the last few pages - _Number Eight._

He pulled out his pen and started writing. 

_Number Eight is becoming more of a disappointment, but I believe that with more training, she can become the most powerful member of the Umbrella Academy. However, this will only happen if she unlocks her power._

_When she first showed her power (and the only time so far) she had been scared, so I shall put her in increasingly terrifying situations until she is able to use her power again. These situations will involve cold temperatures, as I believe she has a form of thermal manipulation as well as her main power._

He flipped to the next page, where countless tests were written, each one labelled, ‘FAILURE’. Next to ‘Test XXVI’, he scribbled the same word. Closing the book back into the box with a sigh, he stood up. He woke up Grace from her charging station, and she walked downstairs to wake the children, then walked back up to turn on the record. The eight children ran to breakfast, all in their uniforms, apart from Eight, who had her burgundy blanket wrapped around her. Her lips were still slightly blue and she was shivering. 

“Number Eight! You will take that blanket off immediately!” He pulled the blanket off her, giving it to Grace (“Put this in her room.”) and leaving her to shiver violently through the day. 

Seven moved closer to her sister, hugging her shaking form until they were forced to sit down. Eight gave her a grateful smile, but stopped as Reginald looked at her. 

“Numbers Seven and Eight, you will go to your rooms while your siblings are training.” He watched as the two girls ran towards their room, and he internally sighed. 

What a _disappointment_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> I wasn’t very happy with this chapter :/ It’s more of a filler chapter, but with a surprising discovery - Scarlett has powers apparently!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy the book so far, and feel free to give me constructive criticism in the comments! :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And what about my consent?“  
> ”Excuse me?“  
> Their sibling smirked. “Who gave you permission... to lay your hands... on my son?“  
> All four other people in the office stared at him. “What?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode: Run Boy Run
> 
> Season / Episode Number: S1, E2
> 
> Date: 25/03/19
> 
> POV: Scarlett Hargreeves
> 
> TW: Self harm (kinda)

“I leave for two hours and Klaus is already in trouble.” Scarlett groaned as she and Ben watched Klaus and Five talk to a doctor about some sort of eye. “Why the hell are they even asking about a stupid eye anyway?”

Klaus was ignoring the two ghosts watching from behind them, ‘listening‘ to the doctor - Mr Big or whatever his name was. 

“Like I said to your son earlier, any information about the prosthetics we build is strictly confidential. Without the client's consent, I simply can't help you.“ He was _really_ annoying. And his name was _Mr Biggs,_ she had just remembered.

”Well, we can't get consent if you don't give us a name.“ Five hissed, standing up and leaning over to the man, who simply shrugged.

“Well, that's not my problem, sorry. Now, there's really nothing more I can do, so...“ 

“And what about my consent?“ Scarlett and Ben both glanced at Klaus, confused. Mr Biggs clearly felt the same way.

”Excuse me?“

Their sibling smirked, but nobody noticed apart from the ghosts. “Who gave you permission...“ he started fake crying, “...to lay your hands... on my son?“

All four other people in the office stared at him. “What?”

“You heard me.” 

“What the hell?” Ben didn’t usually swear, unless Klaus was being particularly idiotic (which they were at this point).

“I didn't touch your son.“ Mr Biggs glanced at Five, who looked just as confused as the rest of them.

”Oh, really? Well, then how did he get that swollen lip, then?”

At this, Mr Biggs scoffed. “He doesn't have a swollen—“

_—SMACK—_

Scarlett flinched back at the same time as Five. The boy turned to glare at Klaus, now holding his bleeding face. Klaus, however, didn’t look at him.

“I want it. Name, please. Now.“

Mr Biggs moved back. “You're crazy.“

Klaus chuckled darkly. “You got no idea.” They spotted something on the desk and picked it up - a snowglobe with the words “Peace on Earth” written at the bottom. “‘Peace on Earth.’ That's so sweet.” 

“Where’s he going with this?” Ben asked. 

“I think I know— yep.” Scarlett flinched again as Klaus smashed the snowglobe into their head, wincing. 

“God, that hurt!” 

Mr Biggs had had enough. He picked up the phone, “I’m calling secur— What are you doing?” 

Klaus had grabbed the phone, speaking quickly into it. “There's been an assault... in Mr. Biggs’s office, and we need security, now. _Schnell!”_ The receiver clattered on the desk as Klaus dropped it, turning back to face the doctor. “Now, here's what's gonna happen, Grant.“

”It’s Lance—“

“In about 60 seconds, two security guards are gonna burst through that door, and they're gonna see a whole lot of blood, and they're gonna wonder, ‘what the hell happened?’ And we're gonna tell them that you...“ they started sobbing dramatically, “...beat the shit out of us.” They sighed. “You're gonna do great in prison, Grant. Trust me, I've been there. Little piece of chicken like you. Oh, my God, you're gonna get passed around like a...“ They finally noticed Ben shaking his head at them, and sighed again. “You're just... You're gonna do great. That's all I'm saying.“

Mr Biggs had stumbled back during Klaus’s speech. “Jesus, you are a real sick bastard.“

“Thank you.“ 

Scarlett sighed. _“Klaus, what are you doing now...?”_


End file.
